Physical documents, e.g., paper documents, often need scanning to place them in electronic/digital form. There are different ways in which physical documents may be scanned.
For example, whole document scanners, cameras, line scanners, and the like are used to scan documents. The scanning captures the document as an image that may be stored, transmitted and manipulated. Often users scan documents as a way to consolidate physical papers and preserve the same in a more convenient format.